


Wonderland

by thumbs_up



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, F/F, Surprises, idk what else just give it a chance lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thumbs_up/pseuds/thumbs_up
Summary: Lindsey is stuck inside her apartment for Christmas. Emily tries to make the most out of it.
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas story during the pandemic :) this is fanfic so just remember that lol

It was December 10th, two weeks until Christmas morning. Lindsey had up a few decorations here and there in her apartment. There was a little tree in the corner of her living room that had ordainments dangling. It was nothing to festive.

She’s been in Colorado ever since she tested positive for Covid. Once she tested negative she was able to train again, but something felt off. More like someone was missing. A lot has happened since the pandemic has started, she realized a lot of new things about herself.

It may have taken her a while, but she finally came to the conclusion she was in love with her best friend. When she told Emily about it all in April, they talked about it. Emily was a bit mad it took Lindsey so long but she never said anything. Both girls were terrified on where to go from that point but found their way in the end. They have been dating since late May, but haven’t seen each other in person yet.

She fell onto her bed and checked her phone for the first time since her workout had finished,

_3 messages_

Dasani- _two weeks till Christmas aren’t u excited :)_

Not even 2 minutes after she sent that one,

_why aren’t u answering_

_I find this rude_

Lindsey laughed while reading the text to herself

Linessi- _I was working out, sry_

_I’m not super excited bc I can’t see u…or anyone :(_

The pandemic hasn’t slowed down since the beginning of the month, cases are worse than when it first started. States have started shutting down again and since that happened her family decided against meeting up for Christmas, so that it wouldn’t spread anymore.

Emily didn’t a reply right away which was weird, but she just assumed that the older girl was “playing the same game” she was…not responding instantly.

Over the past months, she’s changed. She has been glued to her phone more recently, which is different since she is more of a live in the moment type person. At first she thought maybe it was because she was bored, but ultimately knew it was because of the rush of excitement she got when she saw Sonnett’s name pop up.

She got up out of her bed and looked towards her clocked that read, _1:43pm_. She knew that she wouldn’t get a text from her girlfriend anytime soon so she went to make something to eat.

She sat at her table and took a bite from the salad in front of her. She’s never been so sick of looking at these walls in her entire life. She always thought coming back home to Colorado was the best feeling ever, which it use to be. Now coming home from the grocery store was something that she dreaded.

Her phone buzzed a few seconds later which made her leave her thoughts,

Dasani- _u don’t know how much I would pay to watch u work out rn_

_how much I’d pay to b with you in general_

Lindsey has never wanted to see her best friend…girlfriend…so much in her entire life

Linessi- _maybe in January u will b lucky enough_

Dasani- _that’s too far from now_

Linessi- _ft…please :/_

Dasani- _can’t at the store_

Lindsey just left the message opened and decided to go take a shower to wash the miseryof the distance off.

As the water fell on her, she entered back into her thoughts. Never, in a million years, did she think she would be spending Christmas alone. What is she suppose to do…sit in her living room and watch a movie by herself? Make the same salad she had been eating for the past year?

~~

The next time she heard from Emily…FaceTime wise..was five days later. She picked up the phone and stayed laying in the awkward angle, that was oddly comfortable, on the couch.

“Finally someone had the balls to call” Lindsey joked

Emily smiled at the screen, “It’s been a while I know” she looked longingly at her girlfriend, “you look really pretty”

“Laying on the couch?” She smiled

“Yep, it’s your best angle” Lindsey let out a laugh

Lindsey looked carefully at the background of Emily’s video, “Where are you?” She questioned

“Emma’s house. It’s closer to my parents than my apartment is, so she’s allowing me to stay here” she explained

“Oh” she didn’t want to question further

“What are you huge plans this Christmas…come on tell me” Emily asked

“Oh my gosh…I don’t even know where to start…I’m guessing I’ll be on this couch the entire day and maybe if I’m lucky i’ll get up to get food and water from the kitchen” Lindsey said enthusiastically

“Sounds fun, but be careful it sounds like a lot, you don’t want to get lost in the moment”

“Oh I know I’ll make sure to at least take one nap in between partying” she let out a short laugh and her smile faded slowly, “for real thought, I’ll probably lay in this exact position all day”

Emily thought to herself before saying, “well then I won’t be going to my parents house. I’ll be in this room getting the best use out of this FaceTime experience Christmas morning”

“Sonny, you can’t joke about sex when we haven’t even officially kissed since getting together…” Lindsey alluded

“Who said anything about sex, I was talking about staring at you. Plus I thought we were on the same page…the first kiss is not going to be just a kiss…” she raised her eyebrows suggestively

“I think that was a page only you were on” she laughed

They talked for another hour or so before hanging up because Emily had to go eat.

Lindsey smiled thinking about how much she cherishes these calls. To her they are like a boost of energy, they make her motivated to reach that day where she can hold Emily with no problem.

She then thinks back to what if this all didn’t happen…if Emily never got traded, would she know she felt this way for her friend. If the pandemic never happened, would she have found her true self. She would most likely be distracted by the Olympics, that none of this would come to mind. She knew deep down if she never found herself this year would she eventually, but then it might have been too late.

These were the “what if’s”, that would keep her mind up at night. Until Emily told her that this happened for a reason. That without it she would never know how she truly felt. That she doesn’t have to worry about them anymore since they all became true.

A feeling of tiredness passed over the girl. She closed her eyes and thought of the one person’s words that played in repeat every night until she fell asleep. “It all happened for a reason.”

~~

Lindsey knew something was off when it was one week until Christmas and she got no text from her girlfriend.

Linessi- _hey u ok?_

Dasani- _just fine why?_

Linessi- _u haven’t sent ur one week message_

Dasani- _oh so you do like them_

_one week until Christmas :)_

Linessi- _much better_

Dasani- _I ordered u something, go get it then ft me_

Linessi- _what’d u get me_

Dasani- _go get it, you’ll see_

Lindsey opened her door and walked down to the mail room, where a medium size box was waiting there for her. She picked it up and brought it back upstairs. She called her girlfriend while she went to find scissors to open the box.

“Hello ceiling” she heard Emily say

“Hey” she yelled from the kitchen

“Hi, why can’t I see you?”

“Getting scissors from the kitchen” she said walking back with the pair in her hands

She propped the phone up on a cup sitting on the table. She started opening the box with the scissors in her hand

“Please tell me you were careful with the box”

“Oh no, I threw it on the table” she said in a joking tone, “of course I was careful, for all I know you probably put an animal in here”

“Definitely no animal, but next year I will”

She finally got the box opened and took a look inside. What she saw in the box made her face light up,

“Em…”

She pulled out one of the many decorations that was in the box.

“Why did you get me decorations?” She asked in a soft voice

“I know your apartment is pretty depressing with the one tree in the corner and the two decorations on the table. So I decided to try and make it feel more festive and maybe on Christmas morning you will feel happier, because you deserve all of the happiness.” Emily explained

Lindsey felt butterflies flutter in her chest. The fact that Emily would do this just to make her feel happy on Christmas morning, made the younger girl know she made the right decision.

“You’re the best girlfriend I could ask for” she said as she pulls more decorations out

“I love you. I’d do anything to make you happy”

Of course Lindsey already knew all of that but still said, “It would make me happy if you were here” in a lower tone

“That would make me happy too, love” Emily said from the other end

She took all the decorations out of the box and stayed on FaceTime with Emily and the two of them decorated the house together. Emily would tell her where to put them and only sometimes Lindsey wouldn’t listen and would put it somewhere completely different.

~~

“How come I haven’t been able to see Emma at all?…you are at her house. I would have expected her to walk in on our call at one point” Lindsey asked her girlfriend

“She’s busy working downstairs, and on top of that she’s planning her wedding.” Emily answered

“I’m so happy for her” Lindsey said smiling

“If engagement makes you happy I can go buy a ring right now” Emily joked

“Shut up, you aren’t allowed to be the one to propose…that’s all me. Plus we’re no where near ready to be married” she pointed out

“But if it makes you happy-”

“Stop, don’t get any ideas” Lindsey cut her off

It was three days until Christmas. The girls have facetimed everyday leading up to it, Lindsey felt like the sadness was being drained out of her system every time she would pick up the phone. When she saw the bright smile on the other side of the screen, it would cause her to gain a similar smile.

“What if 2021 is as cursed as 2020…what if I still won’t be able to see you. I don’t think I could go an entire year without seeing you” Lindsey said sadly

“I won’t let that happen..I promise Linds” the girl on the other side said

“You obviously have no control…look at us now”

Emily paused and stared at the other girl through the screen, “Lindsey I let enough time pass without telling you how I feel. Now that we’re here in life, I’m going to make it a goal to get to you.”

“On the fortune cookie I had last night it told me things will turn around soon. I don’t want to believe it, because I feel like anytime I believe in something, another thing gets messed up.” She said sadly

“I wish I could tell you to believe it but I don’t think I would either”

Lindsey’s smile fell even more

“I miss you. I want to kiss you. I want to touch you. I want to have sex…so bad” Emily smiled on the other end

“Me too Linds…me too”

“Call tomorrow?” She asked

“Of course love” Emily had the same answer every time

  
They did. The rest of the afternoons leading up to Christmas Eve. The clock flashed _12:00am_ on now the 25th, which meant it was officially Christmas for both of them. Lindsey rolled over and grabbed her phone

Linessi- _Merry Christmas_

Dasani- _Merry Christmas Linds_

She didn’t even wonder why Emily was awake at three. Lindsey laid in her bed and stared at the ceiling. Something she felt like she will be doing a lot today. Her eyes started slowing closing, and she drifted into a deep sleep.

~~

It was around 9:00 the next morning when she heard her phone buzzing consistently. Of course it was from her person,

Dasani- _good morning beautiful_

_I know ur asleep but I feel like you should open ur door_

_like sometime soon would be nice_

_Linds?_

_thought you’d b awake lol ig not_

Lindsey’s eye widened as she read the messages. She jumped out of her bed and ran to her door. Fergy was pushing his way to try and get out of the door. Lindsey picked him up and set him down in his cage, shutting the door.

She walked back to the front door and opened it quickly but saw nothing in front of her, just as she was about to close it she heard,

“Finally, thought I’d be out her all day” she opened the door wider

“Em?” She saw the older girl rise from the ground

“Hi baby” she just admired the girl in front of her, “I got tested…negative” she confirmed

Lindsey threw herself into the other girls arms not even a second after she said that. She hugged the smaller girl so tight that it was most likely suffocating

“Linds you can let go” she mumbled into her girlfriend shoulder

“You’re actually here…how?” she looked at the other girl in disbelief

“If you let me in I’ll tell you” she peaked inside the apartment

Lindsey dragged her inside and closed the door, as they walked inside more a little bark came from the cage.

“Is that who I think it is..?” Emily asked excitedly

“Yeah, come here” she walked over to the cage and opened it up

The tiny dog ran out and started jumping at the sight of a new person in the apartment. Emily laughed and bent down to get on the same level of the dog. Lindsey smiled at the sight in front of her

“He’s very excited to finally meet you” she said in a soft voice

“He better be..I am his second mom after all” she pointed out petting the dogs head

Emily rose from the ground and entered Lindsey’s space,

“Just before I explain myself” she pulled the taller girl towards her

She leaned in, Lindsey leaned at the same time. The first time their lips, the kiss was slow and enjoyable, not rushed to speed things up. They’ve waited so long for this moment they just wanted to take their time. Lindsey pulled back slowly,

“So much better” she mumble against Emily’s lips

“So much” Emily agreed

Lindsey pulled back further creating some space, “can you please explain yourself, because I’m confused. You were at Emma’s I thought?”

“No, I was at a hotel. I knew you didn’t know what Emma’s place looked like…so it would be easy to get away with that lie”

“You’re telling me you’ve been here for two weeks and didn’t tell me at all” Lindsey pulled her to the couch and sat down

“I wanted it to be a surprise” she sat down next to her

“It was Em…it was” she said gazing at her girlfriend

“Linds, I needed to see you. On top of that I couldn’t let you spend Christmas alone. You’re my girlfriend, we should be spending it with each other”

“So my fortune cookie was right” Lindsey joked

“It was” she smiled

“And the decorations” she looked around the room

“I knew we needed more spirit in here, or else it would have been boring” she pointed out

“Who said we were spending time out here” Lindsey licked her lips

“I hope we aren’t spending too much time out here” Emily raised her eyebrows

Lindsey leaned in again and kissed her girlfriend, this time with passion. To get further than just an innocent kiss. She pulled the smaller girl on top of her. Lindsey swiped her tongue against the other girls lip, wanting to be let in. Once she was she didn’t hold back. She push Emily’s hair back, exposing her neck.

She started kissing along the older girls jaw, just as she approached her soft spot, a little yelp pulled the two of them apart.

“Fuck that scared me” Lindsey started laughing as Emily climbed off her lap

“I guess he’s either telling us to get a room or that he would like to open presents…personally I would love to do both at the same time but he’s a child and can’t witness that stuff” Emily said which caused Lindsey to laugh more

“Fine let me get your gift” she got up from the couch

“Oh we were getting each other something…? I didn’t get the memo” Emily said struggling to hide her smile

“God your such a comedian” she scrunched her face

“Thank you I’ll be here for as long as you’ll let me stay”

“Oh you’re not leaving anytime soon” she said before turning the corner into her room

“Perfect” she said softly, now messing around with the small pup

Lindsey walked out with a bag and a larger sized gift.

“I had trouble picking out what to get you but you did say you wanted another dog right..?” She smiled

“Bagel would love another friend”

“She already has one” Lindsey said referring to Fergy

She handed her girlfriend her gift, as Emily handed the gift she got Lindsey to her. Lindsey sat there and watched her girlfriend inspect the box

“Go, open it” she encouraged

“No, you go first…please” Emily begged

“Fine” she started tearing open the small box

She tore the paper completely off and was left with a cardboard box that had tape on both sides. “Seriously?” She looked at her girlfriend, “you should have given me instructions to also bring a pair of scissors”

Lindsey got up and walked into the kitchen to grab the nearest pair of scissors there. She walked back to where the other girl sat on the couch.

“Finally” the smaller girl complained

Lindsey rolled her eyes. She cut open the box in her left hand, and of course there was a smaller box within it. “I hate you” she looked over at her girlfriend who was hiding behind a pillow

“This one is easy” she pointed out

Lindsey lifted up the top part of the box, revealing her gift. A golden chain, that Lindsey knew cost a buck.

“Son” she spoke lightly

Emily reached over placing her hand on the other girls arm and then resting her chin on the shoulder next to her. “Love it” she looked over to the older girl who was smiling. She brought the chin that was resting on her up and connected their lips in a sweet and soft kiss.

“Love you” Emily whispered against the younger girls lips

Lindsey knew there was not one point in her life she would ever doubt the amount of love that Emily brought her. It was enough love to fill up multiple lifetimes. “I love you too” she kissed Sonnetts forehead.

“You’re turn” Lindsey said as she set down the box on the coffee table in front of her

“I’m curious on why I have two?” she pointed at both the gifts

“Just open it” Lindsey said enthusiastically

Emily started with the bigger present first. She ripped the paper right down the front which showed what the whole present was.

“A coffee machine?” She continued to unwrap the gift

“Yeah, I know it’s cheesy..just before you left you talked about having to get a new one for Orlando and how much you didn’t feel like shopping for one. So yeah” she looked down in embarrassment

“Hey” Emily lifted the other girls head, “I love it. Thank you love”

Lindsey pushed herself up from the slouching position she was in and crashed together their lips. She immediately got carried away as she swiped her tongue against Emily’s lower lip, the older girl opened her mouth for the second time.

Sonnett pushed Lindsey down into the couch and climbed on top of her. Lindsey lowered her hands to the older girls waist as Emily wrapped her arms around Lindsey’s neck. Pulling back in need for air Lindsey whispered, “bedroom”

Emily trailed kisses up and down the side of the younger girls throat before climbing off of her. Lindsey jumped off the couch and followed Emily who knew where she was going. 

Their clothes were now scattered on the floor. The two of them now laid in bed, both catching their breaths. Lindsey’s arm wrapped around the tiny girl who had her head resting on Lindsey’s chest.

“I can’t believe you’re hear” she whispered into the smaller blondes hair

Emily smiled, “me either”

Lindsey looked at the clock, _11:56 am_

Her body relaxed feeling the touch of Sonnetts hand trailing up and down her side.

“How is it that I hate but love life all at the same time and that now we’re here I hope we never leave because that means I don’t get to see you for a while” Lindsey said, “I don’t understand why I’m dreading you leaving because you just got here but that thought won’t leave my head. The first time you left I didn’t like it, the second time won’t be any different”

“I don’t want to leave either” Emily said

A thought popped in her head the caused the conversation to switch really quick, “Where’s Bagel?” Lindsey laughed

Emily lifted her head, “at my parents. You need to write a letter to the city and tell them they should put in a pet friendly hotel” she told Lindsey

“I have absolutely no control over that” Lindsey heard her phone buzz

Emily rolled off of her and Lindsey reached over to grab the contact buzzing noise.

“Hello?”

_“Hi sweetie, are you home?”_ Her mom asked on the other side

“Yeah I am”

_“Your father and I have your gifts. We’re standing outside your door, we just want to see you grab them before we walk away”_

“Oh shit” she said in a whisper “give me a minute I just got out of the shower. I’ll open the door when I’m done getting dressed”

“Just took a shower my ass. That’s where were going next by the way…the shower, meet you in there” Emily got out of bed

“Are you not even going to ask who it was?” Lindsey asked throwing a shirt on quickly

“Do I have to?” Emily raised her eyebrows

“I mean no but normally you’re just nosey” she slid on her shorts

“Make that trip out there quick. I’ll be in here” she yelled from inside the bathroom

Lindsey shook her head while smiling. She looked into the mirror flattening out her hair before swinging the door open and putting her mask on. Her parents were standing out there from a distance with their mask on.

“Who’s in there? We heard someone yell”

Lindsey’s eyes shot open, “…Em”

“Sonnett?” Her mom asked, “that’s not safe. Especially if she flew” her dad pointed out

“She quarantined don’t worry” She looked down at the presents and moved them inside, “thank you guys. I’ll leave mine here and call you later tonight” she placed her gift out there, “Bye, love you guys”

“Love you too” they said at the same time

She closed her door and made her way to the bathroom, slipping out of her clothes, like she was told to minutes before.

~~

Emily was sat at the table with her pair of scissors and paper. Her tongue was sticking out of the corner of her mouth, which Lindsey knew was her focused face. She had thrown out around 10 paper snowflakes already because they weren’t “detailed” enough.

Lindsey stood in the kitchen pretending to be doing something but really it was just a place she could admire her love from a distance. She heard another defeated grunt come from the table, “you good over there Picasso?” She set down her phone and leaned against the counter

“I don’t need your comments” Emily said from the dinning table

Lindsey thought it was cute to see her girlfriend mad about paper snowflakes, but she knew Emily would be livid if the situation didn’t get fixed soon. She walked over and took a seat next to the frustrated girl.

“What’s wrong with this one” she points at the one just made

“I don’t know I just don’t like the vibe” she said

“We’ll then it goes perfect with this year” Lindsey said, “Em if we’ve learned anything this year it’s that life is far from perfect. You’re snowflakes are going to be far from perfect too and I think that’s what makes them perfect” she said

Emily looked at the paper “Fine, I guess your right” she said as she picked up another paper and started cutting away

Lindsey sat there and watched the younger girl let her imagination run while cutting small shapes into the big paper.

Once Emily made enough to go on every spot on the walls she forced Lindsey to hang them up. Which she of course did. They ordered dinner, somewhere in-between hanging up the snowflakes.

Later that night the two girls laid on the couch and turned on the first of many movies for the night. Lindsey observed her surroundings, she looked at her love that was resting comfortably in her arms, she smiled at the little snowflakes taped on the walls next to the decorations that her girlfriend sent days earlier, and then thought back to the amazing morning she had.

Emily moved closer to the other girl, burring her face in Lindsey next.

“I love our little wonderland” Lindsey spoke as she kissed her girlfriends head

**Author's Note:**

> Um so irl I suck at gifts so not surprised it carried into my writing. Tell me ur fav parts I love to read comments. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, Boxing Day anything you celebrate and if you don’t celebrate anything then happy day :) (and happy birthday to me and anyone else who has a birthday this month lol)
> 
> PLEASE STAY SAFE THIS YEAR!!!


End file.
